Not From Here
by Brielles01
Summary: When Brielle comes across a mysterious house, the planets Minecraftia and Earth will finally meet and the existence of aliens will finally be proved. What happens when Brielle is suddenly transported to Earth? What happens if Percy finds her? What if he finds out about her past and how will Brielle get home? Set between BOTL and TLO. Rated T for action and torture scenes.
1. Brielle Finds a Unusual House

**This is my first fanfic so enjoy! Also, this is mainly written from Brielle's POV. I will change POVs if necessary. I'll try to update whenever I can. Enjoy the story and review! **

**- Brielles01**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Brielle Finds a Unusual House<p>

Note to self: Do not approach random structures that seem dangerous.

It was nighttime in Minecraft, and I was trying to find a structure, something so that I could stay in until daytime comes. Being outside at nighttime is a death wish. Skeletons, Zombies, Slimes (They're deadlier than you think), and other deadly monsters spawn at nighttime.

Oh. I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Brielle. I am a human (Minecraftian) who is part Creeper and Princess of the Creepers. I'm also part Blaze and Ghast, so I have fire powers. I'm 18 years old. I have a dark history that I will never, ever want to go into.

Ok, where was I? Oh yeah.

I was looking for a shelter to stay in. I left my boyfriend Glitch and our friends' house so I can gather some materials. I have already slayed dozens of mobs (monsters), and I was being pursued by dozens of mobs. An arrow whizzed by my head. I had my enchanted diamond sword in my left hand, and my bag on my right shoulder. I ran for a while, starting to tire out. I needed to find a shelter.

Fast.

I finally found an old, abandoned house in a cliff about a ¼ mile away from where I was. I was running out of energy and mobs were gaining on me. There was a deep ravine between the hills. I didn't have enough energy to fly (yes, I can fly, don't ask), and if I fell, I would be dead. So I did something that was so stupid, I deserved a reward for Stupidity.

I leaped.

I barely made it. My hands were clutching the edge of the ravine. I was dangling above the ravine. With the remaining energy I had, I pulled myself up. I sat near the edge of the ravine, trying to catch my breath. On the other side, I saw some mobs falling to their deaths, some barely stopping themselves from plummeting over the edge. I saw the mobs looking at me with a burning hatred. Some Skeletons armed their bows. I got up and started running again before they can shoot me.

The house was only a few hundred feet from where I was. I knew I was going to pass out soon, but I kept sprinting. Mobs saw me and started to chase me. I climbed the ladders leading to the house. I quickly opened the (strangely unlocked) door, then shut it on a pursuing Zombie. I slid down the door and down onto the suspiciously warm floor. I was so tired and exhausted. I saw a switch and despite my instincts telling me that turning the switch on would be a bad idea. I needed to see what was here. Something tells me this isn't a regular abandoned house, so I turned it on.

The lights turned on. The house immediately lit up with a homely, but with a deeply mysterious light. I decided to message Glitch, and tell him that I would be back tomorrow. He was a mind-reader and part Enderman. He connected a mind-link between us so I can communicate with him.

_Glitch? Glitch are you there?_

_Yeah I'm here. Where are you? Are you okay?_

_I'm fine. I just got held up._

_You mean 'lost track of time and the next thing you knew, it's nighttime and you're being chased by mobs' held up?_

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would be sarcastic now.

_Yeah. I was picking up grass and then I went, "Oh, it's nighttime! Let me pick some more stuff up!" I then saw the mobs and I said "Wait… OH CRAP!" _Might as well be sarcastic too.

Glitch laughed. I smiled. _Sorry Brie. I'll-_

_Don't call me Brie._

Even though he's miles away, I can tell he's smirking.

_Okay Brielle, I'll see you tomorrow, I hope you survive._

_Glitch, you're such a pessimist._

I knew he was joking, but I couldn't help but make that comment.

He laughed again, and said, _Okay. See you tomorrow. I love you._

I'm glad he wasn't here, because I was as red as a rose. Even after months of dating, he still manages to make me blush whenever he says those words. And he always teases me whenever that happens.

_I love you too Glitch._

After toning down my blush, I looked around the room. Creepy enough the house seemed like it was in perfect condition. That was only the first section though. The house had a weird atmosphere and it seemed almost… supernatural. In other circumstances, I would've left immediately, but I was starving, exhausted, and fatigued. Despite my body's complaints, I stood up and immediately went to look for the bed. I left my stuff on the floor close to the door so I could immediately grab it before I leave. I found the bed and immediately collapsed on it. It smelled like lavender and fresh sheets. It was weird, but I didn't care at the time. I passed out as soon as I relaxed into the soft sheets.


	2. Back Home

**Decided to get Chapter 2 out of the way. I will update tomorrow hopefully. Sorry if this chapter sucks. R&R people!**

**- Brielles01**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Back Home<p>

I woke up feeling refreshed and better than last night. I was very hungry though, and my stomach agreed with me. I looked around the house. It was lit with daylight, so when I looked out the window near the bed, I saw the last of the mobs burning away. _Great,_ I thought. Creepers and Spiders don't burn in the daylight, but since I was the Princess of the Creepers, Creepers are neutral to me. Spiders are just plain neutral in daylight, but hostile at night and in dark areas. I went to the small kitchen, found a fresh, plump red apple and some cake. I then became confused. Has someone been here recently? On the outside, it looked like it had been abandoned for years! Weren't the cake and apple supposed be rotten and swarmed by insects now? What's going on?

That's when I felt it. Magic. The house has been preserved by magic. Now that my senses were awake, I noticed little things that I didn't notice last night. There were symbols, hieroglyphics, and words in a language I couldn't understand written on the wall. The house was humming with energy. I had to leave.

Now.

I grabbed the food, my stuff and left the house. It now looked like a weird building. It had architecture I have never seen before.

The house was clearly not from here.

I quickly jumped off the ground and flew away from the weird home, confused and nervous. If I was in that house will something happen to me? How did the house get here? Most importantly, was it even from this planet?

I pushed the thoughts out of my head. I would worry about it later. I was now focused on going home to my friends and Glitch.

Glitch. His name always stayed in my head no matter what.

Glitch is part Enderman, so he can teleport and move stuff. He has long and tousled midnight black hair that reached his shoulders. He has eyes that seem to alternate from -purple to black to a dark brown. He was tall, about 6'4", muscular with a light tan. Compared to my sun-kissed skin which almost seems almost orange (I'm outside a lot). He's sometimes lazy, but laid-back with a slightly sarcastic and nice personality. (That is if he trusts, or knows you, then he'll be nice to you.) He doesn't really talk much. He is not silent like an emo person either. **(****A/N: No offense to any emo people.)** He's only a few months older than me. He turned 19 about a month ago.

We live with 3 other people: Nick, Jenny, and Sophie. Nick is 20 years old and a regular Minecraftian. He died and then somehow came back to life as a partial Zombie. Fortunately, he didn't become a full Zombie. He just mainly looks a mix between a human and a Zombie. He has shaggy blond hair and green skin. His eyes are black, and not just the pupils. The whites are black like a Zombie's eyes. He's only 2 inches shorter than Glitch, very lazy and has an I-don't-care-much-about-anything personality.

Jenny is my age, 18. She has straight red hair and blue eyes. She has fire powers, like me, but she's only part blaze. She's quiet and nice, but she can be very dangerous if you mess with her. She's the same height as me, 5'11".

Sophie is like my little sister, even though we are very distant relatives. She's the youngest in the household, only 12. She's about half a foot shorter than Jenny and me. She's very cute, with shoulder-length dark brown hair and dark brown to black eyes.

She's part creeper, like me. Most people that are part creeper tend to have very explosive (figuratively, not literally) emotions. They are usually not able to control their emotions. I'm a rare exception. I can control mine. Sophie can't. She has a bubbly and bright personality. She can protect herself well. But she's like my sister, so I want to protect her like one.

When I finally got back to our house, I looked around to see if Sophie was outside. Our house was a good size to inhabit more than 5 people. It was built out of wood and stone. I rigged the house so that if any monster tried to get into our house, they would immediately die from the redstone contraption I had made. Sure enough, Sophie jumped out from the bushes that lined the house, and tackled me in a hug.

"Brielle! I'm so glad you're fine!" Sophie squealed.

I kissed the top of her forehead and hugged her. "I missed you too, my little Creeper."

After we finished our hug and went inside, I was immediately met by the smell of cookies and spices. Nick was in the kitchen with Jenny and Glitch. Nick looked at me and gave me a half-smile. "Hey Brie-Brie." I glared at him and he laughed. He knew I hated that nickname. Jenny laughed a little bit and said hi to me before she, Nick and Sophie went to the living room. Jenny and Nick bickered while Sophie made kissy faces at me. I rolled my eyes at that.

As soon they were out of view, Glitch walked over to me and put his arms around my waist as I put mine around his neck. My fingers tangling in his hair. "Hey Princess."

I gave him a _Seriously?_ look. He chuckled a little and kissed me. I kissed him back. After we pulled away, he asked about what happened. I immediately thought about the house and I visibly shivered. Glitch knew that something was bothering me. I led him to my room so we can talk about it privately. If the house wasn't from this planet, then how was it here?

Why do I have the feeling that something major will happen to me soon?


	3. The Disappearance and the Beginning

**I Need to clarify some things. First off, Minecraft is in human form for this story, but in Percy's dream, it's in cube form. Second, there are some things that are not in Minecraft but are for this story. If you have any questions, please review or PM me. Thanks!**

-Brielles01

Chapter 3: The Disappearance and the Beginning

Glitch and I went to my room. It was upstairs, and between Glitch's and Sophie's rooms. My room had a calm and airy feeling. White curtains surrounded the huge window. My bed is to the left the window. My desk was to the right. I liked things simple. My room didn't have much aside from my bed, desk, bookshelf and a few beanbag chairs. I plopped down on my soft bed, feeling the soft covers. Glitch sat down next to me, his hand on my leg as a reassuring act. He had that piercing look when he's reading someone's mind, so I tried to put up my mind blocks. Glitch immediately stopped and looked questionably and a little worried at me. "Are you okay? Because you look troubled."

"I'm fine, just confused."

"Really? You're usually never confused. I thought you knew everything."

I rolled my eyes. I'm more intelligent than most people on my planet. I was home schooled, and trained by my parents. I reached college level when I was only six. I'm a talented fighter, or so people think. I always observe things, then analyze them before I do anything. Or I may use my (usually) accurate instincts. I had survived on my own for many years. Before I was healed, I was part deaf and used my other senses to survive. But that doesn't mean I know everything.

"Yeah right. Nobody knows everything Glitch. They say that Nick always works, and is never lazy. That will never happen."

Glitch smirked. He stopped school at age nine, but he's almost as smart as I am. "Anyway, what happened last night? You seem spooked and..." Glitch trailed off, thinking of a word to say. "…nervous."

I wanted to say I wasn't, but I was nervous. If that house was there for reason, what was the reason? How did it get here? Why was it here? I had this feeling that something was going to happen to me soon, and my instincts were usually right. So I told Glitch about what happened and the house. He listened to every word. After I finished, he had this intense look on his face like when he thinks. After a while of silence, he said, "Show me the house."

"What?"

"You heard me. Show me the house."

I shivered visibly. I didn't want to go back to that creepy house. My instincts were screaming at me not to show him, and not to return to that house. "Glitch, I don't want to go back to that house. You don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly Brielle. I want to see this house, so I can try to find out what's happening."

I immediately started mentally cursing myself. Once Glitch had his mind set on something, he's very stubborn. He won't stop until that problem is solved. Just like me.

I knew it was futile arguing with him. I sighed and said, "Fine. But I swear, that thing creeps me out."

He smiled. Soon afterwards we packed up, said goodbye to our friends, then we flew off to the house. I leaned my head back, taking in the warm air and sunny afternoon. Glitch flew to my right, looking at me. I smiled at him and he smiled a reassuring one back. A while later, we reached the house. It seemed to glow with magic now. The old house now almost looked like a mansion, with huge columns and weird symbols that seem to be from somewhere else than this planet. I was surprised and a little frightened. How did the house become like this? Glitch noticed my surprised look on my face. "Did it look like this when were here?" He asked, astonished and confused.

"No," I replied. "It looked almost like a regular house. How did this-?"

Soon the house hummed and white magic surrounded me. I yelped with slight terror and surprise. It happened so sudden that we weren't able to react in time. I was immediately pulled into the house. The magic dissipated and I was inside the weird house. "Brielle!" Glitch yelled. I ran for the door, but the door slammed shut. I banged on the door, shouting magic commands and trying my powers to either burn down or explode the door, but I couldn't. Glitch tried to open the door, but he couldn't get in. He tried using his powers, but the magic counteracted his powers. I felt a vibrating sensation go through the house. Terrified, I saw the weird symbols peel off the wall and start glowing and spinning. They started to glow brighter. Then I realized that if I didn't get out, I was doomed. "Glitch! The symbols are glowing!" I tried using some magic against it, but it was too late. The foreign magic was too much. I felt myself get weaker. I couldn't move. The symbols became a white tornado, starting to pull me in. Glitch couldn't break down the door. As the tornado descended down on me, I managed to choke out: "Glitch, I love you."

The tornado pulled me in. I heard Glitch's voice yell "NO!" It seemed far away. Suddenly, I was surrounded by all white. The last thing I saw before I passed out was a deep blue ocean and a dark-haired boy controlling the water, as if he was going to catch me.

* * *

><p>Percy was about do some early morning swimming. He was thinking about the battle with Kronos on his birthday and Annabeth.<p>

Annabeth. She never left his mind. He never understood why she kissed him at Mt. Saint Helens. When he came back from Calypso's island, and realizing he needed Rachel's help, he invited Rachel on the quest. Inevitably, she started acting irritable and... Jealous? She always avoided him. Whenever they were near each other, it was very awkward.

Whatever the reason was, he wasn't sure.

Then there was Kronos. He knew that Luke had turned into Kronos, but it was still scary and terrifying. He knew the Prophecy was coming up soon. This will determine if he saves or destroys Mount Olympus.

Then there was that dream he had, where a girl was running from strange monsters. Some looked like skeletons, armed with bows, that tried to shoot the girl but missed. The girl dodged everything. Some other things that followed her were huge black mutant spider looking things, with beady red eyes, and fangs dripping with what seemed like venom. The rest seemed to be green, human-like things with black eyes that seem to move like a zombie in those horror movies he had seen. The girl stopped at a huge ravine. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't move. She turned around. He saw that she looked tired and exhausted. He knew that she was going to pass out soon and mostly likely die. Then she did something that he knew was stupid.

She jumped from the edge of the ravine.

Before he can see what happened, the dream faded, and he was in a dark cave. A few torches lit up the room, giving out a dull glow. The cave felt sinister and dangerous. He heard growling noises coming from above.

Then he heard a scream.

It was feminine, no doubt, but it was full of pain, fear, and desperateness.

"Please no! Please don't do this to me! Please!" A young girl cried.

A deep, powerful voice, even more powerful, scarier and seemingly older than Kronos answered, "You will never escape for this. I will always do this to you, no matter if I'm here or not. I'm a part of you, a part that will never leave."

A sharp _CRACK! _echoed from the darkness below and the girl cried out in pain. A man came from the darkness and came into the dim light. He looked causal, with tousled brown hair, tan skin and a lean, not too muscular body. He wore a regular blue shirt, jeans, and gray boots. But the thing setting him off from looking normal was his blank, glowing white eyes that seemed to pierce Percy's soul. He radiated evilness, and something older that he cannot decipher. "Hello Perseus Jackson." He said, his voice smooth and low, but evil. "It will be a honor to see you as my slave." The world went dark. When Percy woke up, he was drenched in sweat. _Great, I have to deal with Kronos and now, I have someone else after me? Who was that? What do they want from me?_ He thought.

Gods, his life is a mess right now.

He needed to take a swim to clear his mind. Before he can jump in, a bright light filled the sky. At first he thought a god was showing their true form before letting him know. When the light dissipated, he was confused. _How am I still alive? What-._ Then he saw the girl plummeting to the water below. It was hard to tell whether the girl was unconscious or not. She wasn't moving. He knew if she hit the water at the speed she was falling, along with the height she fell from, then she was going to die. Percy jumped into the water, and willed the water to raise him up. The water obeyed and shot him up to catch the girl. When they got on land, he took a good look at the girl.

The girl was probably one of the most beautiful people he had ever met. She could make a run for Aphrodite's money.

She had long wavy dark brown hair that faded to blonde as it went down her back. She had sun-kissed skin, and a regal but soft face. She was muscular, but not like the Hephaestus kids muscular. It was a more modest, not-prominent-but-you-can-feel-it muscular form. From what he could see, she was probably taller than him. She was unearthly beautiful. She looked like the girl from his dreams. Her skin was unusually warm. Percy saw a locket around the girl's neck. _Brielle_, it read. _So her name is Brielle_, Percy thought. He didn't see an injury. But she didn't pass out, or fall from the sky, for no reason. He wanted to know how she got there, what the white light was, who she was, and where she came from. He decided he would bring her to the infirmary to get her checked out.

Little did he know what would happen when you put a powerful Minecraftian, in an Earth infirmary, where she has no clue where she was, and confused.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update as soon as I can. See you all later! -Brielles01<strong>


	4. Wait, Don't Attack Us Please!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just wwasn't able to. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Wait, Don't Attack Us Please!<p>

I woke up to bright, fluorescent lights and in soft sheets. **(A/N I don't know what the infirmary in Camp Half-Blood looks like, if you know, please tell me. I'm just guessing for now.)**

I couldn't move. At first, I thought that I was in a village. I then remembered that villages don't use fluorescent lights. The memories of the incident flooded back into my mind: the mysterious house, the white magic encasing me, me passing out as I fell to a ocean below.

Oh my God. Glitch.

He must be devastated. Sophie and everyone else must be as well. Will I see them again? How can I get home? Can I go home? So many questions flowed through my mind-

"She's awake. Should we examine her now?"

"No. Something's going on. We should ask her what happened."

Then several people came into my field of vision. Most of the people looked like each other. Blond hair and blue eyes. _Siblings? _I thought.

"Percy, she's obviously not a normal demigod." _What the heck is a demigod? _"She must be either a minor goddess or a daughter of the Big Three." _What are those? What is going on? What are they talking about? _Then, it hit me.

I'm in a different planet. Judging by what they're talking about, how they couldn't immediately find out who I was, and how they seem to have a weaker aura than Minecraftians, indicates that they are not from where I am from. I heard of a distant planet named Earth. The beings, otherwise known as humans, look almost exactly like us, but slightly shorter and (from what I've heard) a lot weaker, but these people don't seem like regular humans. I started to feel very uncomfortable. My instincts were telling me to fight, but I needed information. My body started waking up. Adrenaline started pumping through my veins. If I wasn't so alert, I would've broken down and cried, but I couldn't do that right now. That's when a boy, I assumed was Percy, looked at me. He was good-looking, with messy black hair and green eyes like the sea, came into my field of vision. He had a good tan, and was pretty muscular. He looked like a person who liked to go to the beach a lot. He radiated kindness, but I learned to never trust people unless I'm sure I can.

Right now, I'm nowhere near trusting someone on this planet.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Percy was talking with the Apollo kids about Brielle, the mysterious girl.<p>

"It's weird, I don't see any injuries. I tried to examine her, but I can't. She's different."

Will Solace, a Apollo kid said. "I tried feeding her ambrosia and nectar, but she didn't wake up or show any reaction to it." The demigods heard something shift. When they turned around, they saw the girl waking up, blinking and trying to comprehend her surroundings.

Her eyes looked like cooling lava and fire. They were dark brown with red, orange, and yellow swirling around them. They almost looked kaleidoscopic. Her eyes seemed to become slightly brighter as she left drowsiness. Something told Percy that she's not someone to be messed around with.

"She's awake. Should we examine her now?" Another Apollo kid asked. Something told Percy not to let that happen or else something will go wrong. "No. Something's going on." Percy replied. "We should ask her what happened." He looked over at Brielle, who looked fully awake, sitting up, head tilted a little to the side, eyes narrowed and seeming like she was thinking, or analyzing, something. She reminded him of Annabeth. But something told him that she was more intelligent than a Athena child, maybe even more intelligent than Athena herself. _If she is more intelligent than Athena, then I'm a satyr. _

"Percy, she's obviously not a normal demigod. She must be either a minor goddess or a daughter of the Big Three." Will said. Percy had to agree, she seemed more powerful than a regular demigod, but something told him that she's not a child of the Big Three or a goddess, but someone not from Earth. He decided to ask her some questions. He walked over to her, intent on doing just that. Her eyes fixated on him, her face unreadable. "Hey are you okay?" He asked. She didn't respond. Her face became hardened. Her eyes were piercing into his. It was slightly scary. He can hear the Apollo kids shuffling around nervously, but stood his ground. "Your name is Brielle right?" She still didn't respond, but one of her hands started to clutch her locket tightly. The temperature seemed to go up ten degrees. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know a few things-" He put his hand on her shoulder as a reassuring act, but the girl didn't take it that way. Next thing he knew, searing, burning pain shot through his arm from where Brielle had grabbed his wrist. Her eyes were literally burning, a hot, powerful flame. He realized that her hand was smoking. He cried out and tried to pull his wrist away, but she had an iron grip. The Apollo kids cried out and tried to free Percy's wrist, while others called for help. Brielle released Percy's wrist. He fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Fortunately, being the son of Poseidon, he wasn't severely burned, but had a second degree burn. His wrist bled slightly, and the skin was an angry red color. The Apollo kids tried to keep her down on the bed, but she immediately fought back. Will tried to subdue her with a shot, but Brielle was too quick. She pulled out a sword, which was about as long as Percy's sword, which looked like it was made with diamonds. It glowed and rippled with energy that he had never seen before. She hit Will on the side of the head with the flat of her sword. He crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Percy realized that if he didn't stop her, she'll end up seriously injuring everyone, or worse.

Ignoring the pain in his wrist, he uncapped Riptide, his trusty sword. He ran towards Brielle. She immediately swung. If Percy didn't have fast reflexes, he would've been decapitated. He immediately blocked her and said, "What are you doing? Don't hurt them! Stop fighting us!"

Brielle's eyes narrowed and she immediately tried to go for his side, but he caught her blade. "And how do I know that you are not going to try to kill me? How do I know that as soon as I put my sword down, you won't attack? I'm not risking anything." She said, trying to free her sword. Flames were starting to appear on her body, and he knew that soon the whole infirmary would catch on fire.

"Because I swear on the River Styx that I won't." He replied. He summoned water from a nearby sink. He knew that he had to subdue her.

Her eyes had disbelief and slight anger in them, but he saw confusion and sadness, and something deeper he couldn't decipher. "Believe me. Please." He said lowering his sword. It was a risky move, but he was desperate. He heard voices in the distance. He knew that he had about 30 seconds until the other campers arrived. The water was starting to rise behind her. She looked at him, uncompromising. Her sword glowing dangerously. "I don't believe you." As she lunged towards him, the water wall forming behind Brielle collapsed onto her, dousing her flames. He prepared for something to hit him, but it never came. Instead, he heard Brielle gasping for air and choking, her hands dropping her sword and clawing at her neck.

Percy's blood turned cold. She was suffocating. He immediately dried her and caught her before she collapsed. She was turning pale and she was shaking. He didn't know what to do. The campers were starting to pour into the infirmary. He gave them a look that said: _She's in danger. Don't interfere_. Then he had a crazy idea. He summoned water out of her body. She immediately started to cough wildly, and a weird white liquid came out of her mouth, dripped down her chin, and onto the floor. _Well, that was gross but effective, _he thought. She started getting air back into her lungs. Color returned to her face. He carried her over to her bed where she regained her breath. He made sure that she would not try to attack him again by keeping his sword ready. "I'm sorry that happened," He started. "I honestly don't know what happened, but I needed you to calm down. I'm not kidding when I mean that I will not try to kill you, or 'intentionally' hurt you. I'm trying to find out what's going on." Brielle looked at him uncomprehendingly. "I'm just going to explain what happened while you were unconscious." He turned around to see the confused campers picking up Will, and with a wave of his hand and mouthing _Go away!_ They left Brielle and Percy alone. "I was just swimming, when I saw a bright light. Then I see you falling from the sky. I caught you before you can hit the water. I then brought you here. I'm being honest. We are trying to help you. I don't know why you started to attack us-"

"Instincts." She muttered, the word almost unintelligible.

"What?"

"Instincts. I have powerful instincts. Since I don't know where I am, I was using my instincts. I always rely on them."

"So… basically your instincts told you to go crazy on us?" He immediately regretted that sentence. But instead of being offended, she snickered a little. "Yes, my instincts were like: _Since you don't know where you are and that you guys aren't normal_, _you better attack and run!_" She replied sarcastically. Percy smiled a little bit. _She has a sense of humor, _he thought. "I didn't mean it that way, but, you know, it just came out." He said. Brielle shrugged and wiped away the white stuff from her face and neck. "Honestly, I didn't care. But where am I? What planet is this?" _What?_

"What do you mean? You were born here, right? I mean, you look like us. You must be a demigod or a goddess." He said, feeling very unsure. If she's not from here, then how did she get here? "I don't understand. What is a demigod? What is a goddess? What are the Big Three? What are you talking about? I'm not from this place. I don't know a thing about what you're talking about!" She said frustrated. Percy's blood ran cold again. It just hit him. That explains her very small (pretty unnoticeable) accent that doesn't match any accent here, her unearthly looks that Aphrodite can't even get, and other things he had noticed. It explained the dreams he had been having about a weird cube world with four legged monsters, green human-like monsters, and tall black humanoids with purple eyes. The weird landscape with things not found on Earth. She was from the same place that the strange man, with the creepy white eyes, is probably from.

She was not from Earth. She was the first actual alien that Earth had ever seen before.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? It'll take me a while to post Chapter 5, but I'll post it as soon as I make it! Review!<strong>


	5. Intro to Earth, Greek Gods, and CHB

Chapter 5: Introduction to Earth, Greek Gods, and Camp Half-Blood

I saw Percy's face take on a mix of confusion, disbelief and shock. He must have found out. He looked behind him to see if someone was here. Then he turned to look at me. "Are you from… a different planet? I mean, because, I had this dream... Never mind, forget I said that-"

"Yes, I'm from a different planet. I'm from a planet called Minecraftia, or Minecraft for short, as if that makes a difference." I looked at Percy. "What is this planet? Is this Earth?" Percy looked at me like he expected me to not be able to guess what planet it was. "Yes. Welcome to Earth. So you're an alien?"

I winced visibly. I've heard that word before. I didn't like it. For me, it seemed mean. That was why I had felt slightly offended. But, I also know that the word alien stands for a organism from outside a specific planet. So I knew he didn't mean to offend.

"I don't really like the word 'alien'. I prefer 'Extraterrestrial' or ET for short. Alien just doesn't sound good to me."

"Sorry. ET sounds like this 1980s movie."

I didn't quite get that. "Cool. But, what is a demigod? What is a goddess? Is that a being or something?"

Percy sighed. Something told me that this will take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>A little while later…<strong>

I blinked, trying to get my thoughts together. I understand it, but it's a lot to understand. "I'm just going to elaborate on what you just told me about. Okay?"

"Go ahead."

"So the Greek Gods are the 'supreme beings' that control the Earth, right?"

"Yep."

"Demigods are the children of the gods, born from the affair of a god or mortal."

"You're right."

"There are 12 major gods, also known as: the Olympians. They are: Zeus, god of the sky, which is the King of the Olympians, Hera, goddess of marriage and family, the Queen and Zeus's wife, Poseidon, god of the sea," (Percy looked proud at that.) "Hades, god of the dead, Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Demeter, goddess of agriculture and harvest, Dionysus, god of wine, Artemis, goddess of the Moon and the hunt, Apollo, god of the Sun, music, poetry, and a whole slew of other things," (Percy snickered at that.) "Hephaestus, god of fire and forges, Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty, and Ares, god of war. The Big Three are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."

Percy looked surprised. He was probably surprised about me being so accurate on the first try. "Um… yeah. Do you understand now?"

"Yeah. I guess you're the Son of Poseidon?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. "I could tell, because you can control water and you look almost like a swimmer or a surfer."

Percy blushed slightly. "Yeah." He looked outside. Following his gaze, I scanned the area.

It was beautiful, almost like my planet. The land was dotted with slight, rolling hills. A glistening blue sea was off into the distance. A thick and seemingly, dangerous forest was behind the highest hill. One lone pine tree stood on it. Buildings with weird- I guess Greek architecture-, was strewn along the hills. Campers went around their daily business.

My mind was swimming. I'm in a different planet with a different culture, different lifeforms, basically everything. Of course I was confused. "Does all of Earth worship the Greek Gods?" I asked. Minecraftia is very diverse, with different people, cultures, powers, and other things that make up Minecraftia. I heard Earth was very diverse, but I wanted to see for myself.

"No. Other people worship different religions and gods, like Christianity, which is the world's most popular religion, Islam, Non-religious and Atheists, who are people who don't believe in deities, and lots of other religions." He replied. I could tell he was getting bored and slightly tired. Honestly, I didn't want to question him anymore, because my head was pounding.

I looked at his wrist, which was still red and bleeding. I immediately felt guilty. I shouldn't had attacked him and the other campers. "I'm sorry I burned your wrist. I'll heal it." Percy immediately looked at his wrist and winced slightly. "I can heal it myself. It's okay."

I was about to protest and say that he needs to be healed, but then he grabbed a canteen and drank some of the liquid out of it. I watched in fascination as the wrist healed itself quickly. It was back to normal quickly. "How did you-"

"This liquid was nectar, a drink of the gods. It heals injuries and broken bones, but if you drink too much, you could literally burn up. Ambrosia is like a solid version of nectar."

"What do they taste like?"

"Your favorite comfort food."

"How do they do that? Is it magic?"

Percy looked thoughtful for a second. "I honestly don't know."

After a moment of silence, I was ready to leave the infirmary. I wanted to find out what happened and go home. But I had this cold, numb feeling that told me that I wouldn't be going home for a while.

I started to shake. The adrenaline that flowed through my veins a few minutes ago was gone, leaving me depressed and sad. I felt weak for breaking down, but I couldn't help it. I was in a different world, thousands of light-years away from where I am supposed to be. Sophie. I can't stand to know what Sophie is probably going to do. I was one of the last people that was close to her. Jenny was like a close cousin to me. Nick was like a very annoying, but humorous older brother.

Glitch. How will he react? I knew for a fact that he would not stop looking for a way to find me. But he must've been struck hard. I miss him and the others deeply. They were my family. To be separated from them, was horrible. I didn't know when I started crying, because then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Percy was looking at me with a look of sorrow and guilt. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I mean, I wish I can do something to help you."

He was very nice to me. If I wasn't trained to not trust people right away, I would've trusted him right now. But I had my suspicions. I may be a emotion-reader, but even the best can be fooled. I decided to keep my guard up.

"It's not your fault, but thanks." I replied.

"I will try my best to help you get back to your planet. I promise." He said.

I managed a watery smile. I wiped away my tears and stood up. "Thanks, but can you show me around this camp?" Then I remembered the incident. "Um, I forgot I accidentally attacked you guys. I mean, are you guys going to kick me out or-?"

"Hey, I'll explain that it was an accident. I know you didn't mean to. You can stay here." Percy said. I smiled. He was very nice. I was close to trusting him, but I still had my suspicions. He stood up as well.

"Thanks again." I said as we walked out of the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Minecraftia…<strong>

Glitch was devastated. Absolutely devastated.

That cursed house took away Brielle, his girlfriend and best friend. It just swept her up. When the magic died out, and the door opened, she was gone. He stared in shock and utter disbelief before running into the house, trying to find a way to get Brielle back. But the house had reverted back to a old, abandoned house. Tears started running down his face. _Why does this happen to me? _He thought. _I lost my parents when I was nine. I was Herobrine's slave and servant for three years, and then when things started to calm down, and I finally settle down with my friends, I went to war with Herobrine so Brielle can save herself and the rest of Minecraftia from utter destruction. When we ACTUALLY settled down, and I finally start dating Brielle, she disappears from the face of this planet! What is wrong with my life?! _He thought, trying to keep himself from breaking down and sobbing. _I'm tougher than that, _He thought. _I will find out what happened to Brielle and get her back. _

But there was a problem he had to overcome before he decided to search for answers.

He had to tell his friends.

His heart swelled with guilt, but not for him. He knows everyone will be devastated. Especially Sophie.

God, who knows what Sophie is going to do. But he knew that he couldn't keep the event to himself. He needed to face them.

Taking one last look at the house, he took off into the cloudy sky. Rain had already starting to pour down to the ground. That was weird. The clouds literally started coming when Brielle and Glitch approached the house. Oh well. It matched Glitch's mood right now.

When he reached home, he dreaded having to tell his friends that Brielle was gone.

He hesitated slightly, before going into the house.

* * *

><p>Sophie was in the brewing enchanting room, busy making some complex potions that Brielle had taught her. Jenny was cooking dinner while Nick was reading a book and listening to music. Sophie hoped that Brielle and Glitch would be home soon so she can show Brielle the potions she made. She heard the door open and close, and she knew that they were home. She rushed out of her room to greet Brielle, and take her to the room to show her the potions But she wasn't there. Only Glitch. And his face was unreadable. Not good.

"Glitch, where's Brielle?" Nick asked, seeming worried as well, as he noticed Glitch's expression. Jenny stopped cooking and turned to face Glitch. Sophie was starting to worry about Brielle. Where is she?

Glitch's expression started to show, and he had a horribly sad and guilty expression. Sophie's blood ran cold and her breathing started to speed up. _Please don't tell me she's dead, _She thought.

"She's gone. She disappeared." Glitch said, a look of guilt and anguish on his face.

Nick's eyes widened and his expression showed shock and disbelief. Jenny's eyes were wide, but they were tearing up.

"W-What? N-No! You have to be lying!" Sophie started crying, literally close to hyperventilating. Jenny was closest to her, so she hugged Sophie, attempting to lead her to the couch and unsuccessfully calm her down. Jenny was shedding a tears as well.

"W-What happened?" Jenny said. "Did she…?"

"No. She didn't commit suicide. I'll explain, but Sophie, please calm down." Glitch said, but his voice was soft. "I'm sad too, but I have to tell you so we can figure out how to get her back."

"S-she's n-not dead?" Sophie said, voice shaking from crying.

"No. She's not dead." It was hard to tell. As he was known to keep his emotions and thoughts to himself, but Brielle was the only one able to read his emotions. Sophie thought she had heard hopefulness, and slight doubt, in his voice. "There was this house that was troubling Brielle. When we got there, she was kidnapped by the house. Then..." Glitch's voice almost cracked. "she disappeared." Silence filled the house, then Nick spoke up.

"Tell us what happened," Nick said. "I have a felling that I know what that house was."

* * *

><p>After Glitch had explained what happened, Nick had a knowing look.<p>

"I've heard a story about a guy named Markus. He said that he was from Earth and that he had made a house that can teleport to planets. When he tested it, he didn't expect it to work since several times before, it failed. But unfortunately this time it worked. It teleported him here to Minecraftia." Nick said. "He said that after that time, it didn't work, so he abandoned it. He doesn't know where it is now, but I think you found it."

Glitch was surprised and thankful that Nick knew the information. If they can find Markus, then they could probably fix the house, teleport them to Earth, so they could find Brielle.

He hugged Nick, which surprised Nick and the rest. He usually didn't hug anyone else besides Brielle. When he pulled away, he internally smirked at their surprised faces.

"Where is Markus located?" Sophie asked. Her voice was soft, but hopeful.

Nick gave a please-do-not-hug-me look at Glitch. "He's said to be located in a swamp biome, between a forest biome and a rainforest biome at the XYZ coordinates '1203/ 4/ 767.'"

"That doesn't seem too bad." Sophie said. Then she covered her mouth. "Dang it, I think I jinxed it." She said, leaning her head against the couch, face-palming herself.

"You didn't jinx it. It was bound to happen." Nick said. "But there are troubles." The group shifted uncomfortably. "We have to cross high mountains, a whole ocean, several different biomes, and this supposedly included a roofed forest," Sophie and Jenny started biting their lips while Glitch had a _oh no _look on his face. A roofed forest biome was very dangerous. It spawned tons of mobs - even during the day due to light not able to pass through the leaves. "A Mega Taiga biome, and other biomes. I've heard that when some people went to look for him, they were never seen again." Sophie shuddered visibly. Jenny looked unsure, but that's when Glitch spoke up.

"Guys, Brielle's in trouble. We have to save her. Besides, we had survived worse right? I mean we were His servants. Well, aside from Sophie." Everybody shuddered. "But we escaped. Sophie, you survived your parents' death and when you were six, you had to escape. You barely survived, lived four years by yourself on the run, going from village to village before we found you. This can't be as bad as our past experiences, right?" Everybody nodded, but they were slightly surprised. Glitch never gave pep talks. "So, let's go find Brielle and bring her back home."


	6. The Quest

Chapter 6: The Quest

Within a few minutes, the group was ready, their backpacks filled with food, water, and supplies.

"Are we good?" Glitch said, looking at everyone.

"We are good. Now let's go!" Sophie said. She wanted to get to the guy so she can get Brielle back.

They left the house and stepped outside. It was only 4 in the afternoon, but the sky was dark with rainclouds. Mobs were starting to spawn. The mobs noticed them, but the Creepers and Zombies were holding back because of Nick and Sophie. The others though were starting to head towards them.

"Should we wait until morning to head out or..?" Jenny asked.

"We can save Brielle faster if we leave now." Glitch said. He then looked at the others' faces. They looked unsure, but determined. "Let's fly then."

"Um, remember, I can't fly!" Nick said, flustered. Half of the population of Minecraftians were able to fly. The other half couldn't fly, but they could jump high. Nick was a non-flyer.

"I can carry you Nick." Jenny said. She grabbed him under his shoulders. Nick flinched. He didn't really like to be touched, but he didn't resist.

"Let's go!" Glitch said, and the group of Minecraftians took off into the gray sky.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of flying, Sophie was starting to droop out of the sky. Jenny was still supporting Nick, but she was visibly weakening. Glitch knew he was starting to get tired too. In Minecraft, you can't fly for more than three hours before tiring. Glitch looked down. They were flying over a Plains biome. Since there wasn't really anything there to help mobs spawn, in the Plains biome, there wasn't a lot of mobs. He saw a cave that didn't look too deep nor too far from light.<p>

"Guys, let's land. I'm going to check out that cave over there. I will see if we can stay in there for the night." Glitch said, floating lower to inspect the cave more thoroughly.

They immediately landed, Sophie almost collapsing onto the grassy ground. The cave wasn't huge, but a good size for four people. "

"Hey Nick, can you go check out that cave?" Glitch asked.

Nick grumbled jokingly. "Always have me risking my life to check out the cave."

"Well, you can sense mobs better than Sophie, no offense Sophie. And Brielle is…" Jenny drifted off, not wanting to finish the sentence. The others were sad that Brielle wasn't here, but they were going to find her.

To lighten the mood, Nick spoke up. "Hey I was just kidding. I'll go down and inspect the cave. Jenny, can you hand me a torch?" Nick said. Jenny gave him a lit torch and Nick went into the cave. It was only around 15 feet high and 15 feet across. There were no mobs in sight, or that Nick could sense either. _Great. _Nick thought. He placed the torch in the center. It illuminated the cave, but there wasn't enough light from the torch to light up the whole space. He looked for any holes. There weren't any. He went back up to tell the others about the cave.

"The cave is a good size. It's large enough that we won't feel claustrophobic." Nick said. Glitch was glad. Besides Sophie, everybody in the group had claustrophobia. Brielle had an extreme case, where she almost never went into a cave unless she absolutely needed to go into it for a good reason, or someone went with her. They knew that the less space you have, the higher the chance that mobs could spawn in and kill you. They had nowhere to run, so they had a good reason why they hated seriously enclosed spaces.

They went in. Nick put up more torches to light up the space even more. Sophie collapsed against the stone wall, then slid to the floor absolutely tired. Jenny grabbed a piece of netherrack and put it on the floor. She then lit her hand ablaze, and put it to the netherrack. The netherrack immediately lit. Since the netherrack material can burn indefinitely without the material burning away, it was a good fire source.

Jenny looked over at Sophie. Sophie didn't really like to fly for a long time. It makes her even more tired than the rest of the group. Three hours of flying must've taken a toll on her. She was asleep against the floor within seconds. She saw Glitch walking over to Sophie. He put Sophie in a comfortable sleeping position, because if not then she would end up with a sore neck. He then put a blanket over her, lifted her head and then slid a backpack under her head.

Jenny smiled. Even though Glitch won't admit it, he loved Sophie like a sister. Everyone was the closest to family that most of the group ever had. Glitch lost his parents when he was nine. Jenny lost her father. Her mother was turned against her by Him, so that her mother hated Jenny. Nick didn't know what happened to his parents. Sophie lost her parents when she was six. Brielle lost her mother when she was six, and lost her father when she was twelve. Somehow they all met, and after a while, they all became everyone's second family.

"What are you smiling about?" Glitch said, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Just thinking." Jenny replied, grabbing an apple from her backpack and biting into it.

"Sophie is not like a sister to me." Glitch said, obviously reading her mind.

"Yeah right. Keep telling yourself that." Nick said, walking over to Jenny and Glitch. "You know Sophie is like a little sister to all of us. She definitely fits the category of cute, but crazy."

They all laughed a little bit. "I miss Brielle. She and Sophie brought the vibrancy into our group." Jenny said, then looked down. Brielle, even though she wasn't crazy like Sophie, she was fun to hang around with.

Nick put his hand on Jenny's shoulder. "I'm sure that Brielle is going to be fine. I mean, honestly, she has survived worse right? This can't be too bad for her right?" Nick said.

Glitch was unsure, but he knew that Brielle was resilient. She survived six years by herself in the wilderness. But something in the back of his mind said that Brielle was in possible danger. "Okay, let's get some sleep. We need to rest for tomorrow." Glitch just wanted to end the conversation.

After everyone went to sleep, Glitch stayed awake, on watch for any mobs that might sense them. For a few hours he sat there, rolling over the memories of him and Brielle.

* * *

><p><em>Glitch, Nick, and Jenny were looking for some shelter. They had just escaped from His kingdom in the Nether and they were glad to be back in the Overworld. But they were struggling to survive on their own. Jenny had a broken leg. Nick couldn't run as fast as he used to, and he was still getting used to being part Zombie. Glitch was barely walking. They ran through the woods trying to find shelter from the rain. That's when Glitch ran into someone. Literally. <em>

_He and the person fell to the ground. "Geez! Do you always run into unsuspecting people?" The person said. It sounded like a girl. Glitch immediately stood up, about to retort when the girl stood up and took off her hood. _

_She looked about twelve, like Glitch and Jenny. She had long brown-blonde hair, tan skin, and brown eyes that always seemed to be changing color. She wore a raincoat, jeans and rain boots. She narrowed her eyes, and then as she looked at the group, her eyes widened. "Oh my God! Are you guys okay? You guys need to get inside now!" Glitch was about to respond by saying they're okay, but the girl was already calling for help. "Please come with me. You guys need help!" Jenny, Glitch, and Nick knew that they weren't going to last long, so they followed the girl to a large treehouse. She immediately flew up the tree to the house and called to someone inside. "Hey Dad! I found some people! They need help!" A few seconds later, the girl and a tall man flew back to the ground. The man was like a older, male version of the girl except he had regular dark brown hair and hazel eyes. _

_He scanned the three pre-teenagers. Then he smiled, a warm smile that made the three know that the man won't hurt them. "Come in. I'm Dakre. This is my daughter Brielle." He put a hand on Brielle's shoulder. "We'll help you. You all are in good hands."_

* * *

><p><em>A few days later, the three were all healed, refreshed, and packed with fresh supplies. They were ready to head out and make a new home. They would've stayed, but they couldn't.<em>

"_Do you guys have to leave? You can stay here! Please?" Brielle asked. _

_Dakre raised his hand in a 'stop' gesture. "They will be fine Brielle." He turned to Glitch and the others. "Stay safe and remember what I said about survival strategies. You'll be fine if you follow them."_

_Glitch shook Dakre's hand. "Thank you sir." Glitch turned to Brielle. He was about to say thanks and shake her hand when she stepped forward and hugged him. Glitch was so shocked that he couldn't move. Jenny and Nick were surprised, but with a smiles on their faces. When she pulled away, she blushed. "Sorry, I just had to do that. Here," She placed something in a bag, then placed it in Glitch's hands. "Open it when you find a place to live. It should help you. Good luck." She said. Glitch nodded, blushing slightly. "Thanks."_

_He and his friends left the treehouse and flew away to find a place to start a new life and live. "Well," Nick said, amused. "That was very interesting."_

_Glitch hoped that he wasn't blushing. "Shut up."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Where is Jenny and Sophie?" Glitch thought. They had left earlier to go gather some materials. But they hadn't come back yet. He was about to mind- message them when they heard the door open and close. <em>

"_We're back!" Sophie's bubbly voice echoed around the house. "And we brought someone!"_

_Glitch was about to ask who, when she saw Sophie and Jenny…. and someone else. It was a girl with long brown hair that faded to blonde as it went down her back. She was around Jenny's height, with tan skin and brown eyes that seem to be changing color. Her hair was covering half of her face and her right eye. She looked familiar. "Guys this is Brielle!" Sophie said. That's when it hit him. Nick's eyes were wide as well as Glitch's. This was Brielle, the girl that helped them._

* * *

><p><em>He looked at Brielle, who was setting up a redstone trap for mobs. He wanted to talk to her, find out how she found them. They were hundreds of miles from the nearest village, and even farther from where she lived. He walked over to her, examining her redstone trap. <em>

"_How did you know how to build this? This has to be seriously complex." He said._

"_My father taught me. He was a redstone expert." She replied, hooking a redstone circuit to a piston. "He used to like to teach me how to create traps. He kept to himself most of the time, but he would help his friends with redstone problems." _

"_So you learned from your father?"_

"_Yep."_

_He decided to just go ahead and ask her. _"_How did you find us? What happened?"_

_Brielle paused for a moment. He could tell he hit a nerve, but before he could question her, she replied, "I… just had to leave. I don't know how I somehow came close to your territory, but Sophie and Jenny just found me. I don't really want to talk about it."_

"_But-"_

"_Look, just drop the subject. I don't want to talk about it."_

"_You're hiding something from me."_

_Brielle suddenly whipped her face up to face Glitch. Her face had a look of anger and irritation on her face. How did she get angry at him when he's just trying to find out what's going on? "I said I don't want to talk about it. I may be hiding something, but I can't and won't tell you."_

"_Are you one of His servants? Are you here to capture us and take us back?" He said. But he almost immediately took it back when Brielle faced him with such a angry expression that if Glitch wasn't trained to not back down, he might've ran away. He stood his ground though. Brielle stood up and got right in his face. "I'm not going to deal with this. I'm just going to let you know, I'm not a servant. But I don't like to be pressed for my personal information. I…" Brielle backed up and her expression became one of sorrow and guilt. She twiddled with a lock of her hair. "Just can't. If I do, you'll be killed."_

_Glitch was shocked. "What? I'll be killed, what do you mean?"_

_Brielle backed up. "I told you too much. I should leave…"_

_Before she can turn around and leave, Glitch grabbed Brielle's arm, keeping a steady grip. "Look, no matter what's going on, I just can't let you leave and deal with whatever's going on. I want to help, and even if it's bad, we'll still support you. Trust us."_

_Brielle turned around. She had a slight smile on her face, but her face said otherwise. No matter what, she was still beautiful- wait, where did that come from?_

"_Thank you."_

* * *

><p><em>Glitch teleported into her room, making sure Brielle was asleep before taking her diary. He needed to find out what happened to Brielle and how. He studied her sleeping form. She looked so relaxed and so beautiful- where did that come from again? Was he- <em>

_Deciding to focus on getting her diary, he went to her desk where he found a enchanted book where the title said:_

_**Brielle**_

_Great, Glitch thought as he took the thick book and teleported away to his room, where he deactivated the enchantment and started reading._

* * *

><p><em>Glitch held her as she cried and screamed, trying not to cry himself.<em>

_How did this happen to Brielle? When he read her diary, he was shocked, but when He came, it confirmed his worst fear._

_This is why she kept to herself, didn't talk much about her history and snapped at anyone who pushed her to talk about it. _

_Glitch held her head to his chest while he looked around. He saw an opening at the top of the cave. "I'm sorry this happened to you. We'll help you." He said, as he comforted the broken girl._

* * *

><p><em>Glitch was focused on protecting Brielle and himself. They were battling Herobrine, to save Minecraftia. They were doing well, but they were weakening. Sophie and Brielle were barely keeping their Creeper line up. Jenny and Nick were trying to keep up with the quickly approaching mobs. These mobs weren't ordinary. They were being controlled by Herobrine, their eyes glowing white. They were stronger than usual, so it was hard to fight them. <em>

_Herobrine laughed as a spider suddenly sank it's fangs into Jenny's shoulder. Jenny fell to the ground, crying out and writhing in pain. _

"_No!" Brielle said, and as she ran to help Jenny, a tentacle hit her in the head hard. She collapsed to the ground. The tentacle picked her up and held her up high off the ground. Brielle regained consciousness quickly, but he could tell that she couldn't focus. _

_Herobrine laughed again. "You can try all you want to try and defeat me, but in the end, you will never win. I am older than the lifespan of Minecraftian history. I am and will be ruler of this planet if…" He pulled Brielle closer to him. "You give me the locket." _

"_Never."_

"_Well, in that case…"_

_The tentacle released Brielle and she landed hard on her left side. She cried out in pain. _

"_Brielle!" Sophie cried. She tried to run to Brielle, but the mobs swarmed her. Nick couldn't leave Jenny. Glitch rushed over to help Brielle, but something rammed into him, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the ground struggling to regain air._

"_No." Brielle's weak voice said. "Please. Don't hurt them." _

_Herobrine casually walked over to her and lifted her chin. "Oh Brielle. You don't care about your life, but you care about your friends' lives. How would it feel if they were all killed?" Glitch was running over to help Brielle, but Herobrine summoned a wave of energy that threw Glitch into a tree. His head throbbed. He couldn't move. He tasted what seemed to be blood in his mouth. _

_Brielle's eyes showed guilt and sadness, but something deeper. With the last bit of his energy, he read her mind. She was close to giving up. He knew that she couldn't give up or else Minecraftia will die. So he sent a verbal message, something that he hoped that he could get through to her. _

_Don't give up Brie. Don't let him take over you. You take over yourself._

_Brielle showed no sign of receiving the message, but she stared Herobrine dead on._

"_Any last words?" Herobrine said as he generated a diamond sword as he raised his hand to deal the death blow._

_A white glow more powerful than Herobrine's eyes appeared in Brielle's eyes. "Yeah, you have way too much pride for an older man."_

_Then a white glow obscured Glitch's vision._

* * *

><p><em>They waited for Brielle to wake up, to show any sign of life.<em>

_After Brielle released a huge amount of energy and became "Ultra-Charged", which destroyed Herobrine once and for all, she immediately collapsed, unconscious. Some nearby Minecraftians took them to a hospital in a large city. Jenny was treated immediately, the venom healed within minutes. Nick got away with only minor injuries. Sophie was treated for exhaustion and other minor injuries. Glitch was in the hospital for about an hour, his injuries healing. But as soon as Brielle got into the hospital, the doctors whisked her away to the trauma room. They were kept out of the trauma room for several hours. When one of the doctors came out, they sat up and waited for any news about Brielle's condition._

"_Brielle seems to be in critical condition. She's not responding to any of our treatments. She looks like she's healing, but she's not waking up. I mean, I doubt if she will ever wake up." The doctor left the group in. Brielle lay in a single bed, eyes closed. The various cuts and bruises on her body were almost all the way healed. A bandage wrapped around her forehead. A spot of blood was on her left temple. She looked better, but her skin was pale. Glitch sat right next to her, holding her hand. Her hand was terrifyingly cold. "Brielle, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, please listen." _

_Now the words that spilled out of Glitch's mouth next, he didn't pay attention too. It was sorta on his tongue already. But when he finished, he sensed the others' surprised faces. But he didn't turn around. He just continued to look at Brielle. For a few minutes, she didn't respond. He was about to presume she was dead, when her hand started to warm up. Her skin color started to return. She blinked her eyes open, looked around the room at the others' surprised and elated faces, and landed on Glitch's face. "Thanks Glitch."_

_The room erupted in cheers. Brielle was okay._

* * *

><p><em>Minecraftia was celebrating the death of Herobrine. Brielle was crowned the Princess of the Creepers. And the turmoil the Herobrine had created was gone.<em>

_Glitch was walking around, looking for Brielle, after she got crowned, she somehow disappeared. He decided that she was probably outside to escape all the noise and crowds. He left the palace, where they were staying with the other mob princes and princesses. He looked at a nearby hill and saw a figure sitting on it. He knew that was Brielle. He flew over to Brielle._

"_Hey Brielle." Glitch said. Brielle jumped. He forgot that he usually didn't make any sound, so he knew why she jumped._

_"God Glitch, you scared the heck out of me!" Brielle said, her hand on her chest, trying to regain her breathing. Glitch sat down next to her and apologized. Brielle smiled. "It's okay." She looked out into the dark sky. "I just had to get away, you know? I'm not used to large crowds, or huge parties. I've lived in solitary for most of my life. I tend to become…" Brielle's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, which Glitch thought was cute. "Self-conscious. Since, like I said, I had lived in solitary for most of my life, I don't care about my looks, but if I'm in a huge crowd or a large place, I tend to start wondering what people think about my looks."_

_ "Brielle, you're beautiful no matter what." Brielle's eyes became slightly wider and when Glitch realized what he said, he turned away from Brielle and blushed furiously._

_ "Glitch. Glitch. Turn around. I'm not going to make fun of you. Matter of fact, I want to ask you something." Brielle said, poking his shoulder. Glitch turned around, a red blush on his cheeks. "What?" He asked._

_ "Do you like me?"_

_ If Glitch's cheeks were burning before, they were flaming now. She just had to say those four words. If he said yes, would she like him back? He decided that he would tell her the truth._

_"Y-Yeah."_

_Brielle face went expressionless. Glitch tried to read her mind, but he couldn't. Not good. "I mean, I understand if you don't like me-" _

_That's when Brielle kissed him. When she pulled away, Glitch had an expression of surprise on his face. She blushed. "Sorry, I just wanted to do that-" Then she was cut off by Glitch pressing his lips to hers. She was surprised, but she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck. He put one hand in her long hair while the other one caressed her cheek. When they pulled away, he was glad to see the happiness in her eyes. _

_"So, I guess we are dating now?" Glitch said, putting his hands on her waist._

_"Well, make sure you don't become a player." She replied, smirking._

_"As if that's going to happen." Glitch said, as he leaned in for another kiss._

* * *

><p>As Glitch went over all the memories of Brielle, he became sadder and sadder. He wished that what happened to Brielle didn't happen. He felt tears come to his eyes. But he knew that if he kept moping, the chance of finding Brielle will get slimmer and slimmer. So he had to keep strong for her. Even though, he's supposed to be on watch, he felt himself give in to fatigue.<p>

_I will find you. _He thought as he surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Since this is a long chapter, I decided to post the second part into another chapter. I'll post it as soon as I can.<strong>


End file.
